Shy Kid
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is a 17-year-old in high school and doesn't have many friends, due to the fact that he is shy. Dan thinks nobody knows that he exists… but Phil Lester knows that he exists and wants to get his attention.


Dan Howell was always the shy kid at his school, he was known for being shy and not talking to anyone he didn't know. Dan thought that no one knew that he even existed. it was almost like he was completely invisible to the other students around him. Dan didn't care though, he didn't even like half of the students in this school. Half of them were snobby and thought they were better than everyone else. Dan didn't like people like that, so he kept away from them.

Though, Dan was completely wrong. Phil Lester knew that he existed.

Dan was 17-year- old. He was almost finished with school. He's only ever had one best friend in his high school life; PJ Liguori, and Dan was thankful that PJ was his friend. PJ was one of the few nice kids in the school that didn't care about popularity or money.

Dan and PJ were sitting in the cafeteria on a Friday afternoon. They had a free period so they were just hanging out. They weren't the only ones in the cafeteria though, there were a couple other students but luckily none of them bothered Dan or PJ.

"Dan." PJ whispered. He nudged him a few times.

"What?" Dan asked as he looked up from his drawing.

"You know that one kid... Phil Lester?" PJ asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, of course I know who he is... he's like one of the most popular kids in school. Everybody knows who he is around here. Anyways... what about him?" He asked.

PJ bit his lip slightly. "Um, well... he's staring at you," he said.

Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at PJ. "What are you talking about? He's staring at me?" PJ nodded. "Oh please. He doesn't even know that I exist." He said. He shook his head. PJ nodded towards where Phil was sitting from across the room. Dan looked up at Phil and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw Phil was indeed staring at him. Phil smirked when he saw Dan was staring right back at him. "Oh my God. I can't handle this." He said. He shut his notebook and then he quickly stuffed it into his school bag.

"Where are you going?" PJ asked as he watched him pack up.

Dan looked over at him again. "You know how I am when people stare at me like that. I can't handle it so I'm going to the bathroom," Dan said.

PJ sighed as he stared at Dan but then he nodded. He knew that Dan got nervous around people, even when they were just staring at him. He was too shy around others, PJ almost felt bad for him. "Okay. Text me if you need." PJ said. Dan nodded. He stood up from his chair and made his way out of the cafeteria. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"You left the cafeteria pretty quickly." A voice said.

Dan immediately looked up when he heard the voice, and he gasped when he saw Phil. He couldn't help but feel a little scared. Phil Lester had never spoken to him even though they see each other every day. "What do you want from me?" Dan asked nervously.

Phil walked over to him. "I don't want anything from you," he said.

Dan blinked a few times with confusion. "Huh?" He asked.

"I just want you." Phil told him, smirking slightly as he stared at him.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock, having a small feeling what Phil meant by that. "No, absolutely not. I… I don't even know you that well." He said.

Phil rolled his eyes and then started walking forward, until he had him pushed up against the wall. "Well... we can get to know each other." He whispered.

Dan stared at him, shaking his head. "Please, just stop. I really don't want this right now." He said. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, pulling him closer. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. No one had ever wanted Dan like this, especially no one like Phil Lester.

"Come with me." Phil grabbed a hold of Dan and pulled him into a stall. Dan gasped with shock when Phil pinned him against the wall. "You don't have to be afraid." Phil said when he saw the look on Dan's face. He didn't want Dan to be afraid of him. He wanted him to feel comfortable.

"But... I am afraid. I have no idea who you are and you have no idea who I am yet here I am pinned against a wall in the bathroom... by one of the most popular kids in this school. I'm a nobody. Nobody knows who I am." Dan said. He took a deep breath.

"I do know who you are though. You're Dan Howell." Phil said.

"We know each other's names but that doesn't mean we know each other. No one even knows that I exist... besides PJ, of course. You don't know me Phil," Dan said. He let out a sigh.

"Come on, don't you ever have any fun?" Phil asked.

"What... whis is what you call fun?" Dan asked.

Phil chuckled. "Indeed. I do call this fun," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think so. It's definitely not fun in my-" He gasped when Phil started kissing his neck. "Phil, please." Dan begged. He moaned and closed his eyes. Phil smirked and then he continued to kiss his neck, he slowly started to make his way up towards Dan's lips. Dan closed his eyes and nervously kissed him back. Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching.

"How are you feeling now?" Phil whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I…" Dan started to say. He took deep breaths. "You're a…"

"Dan?" Dan looked up as soon as he heard PJ's voice.

Phil sighed as soon as he heard a voice from outside. Dan quickly pushed Phil away from him and then he walked out of the bathroom. Dan sighed in relief when he saw PJ and immediately walked over to him. "Hey." Dan said as calmly as possible.

"Sorry, I was just getting worried about you," PJ said.

"I'm so glad you came. I want to go." Dan said. He started to walk out of the bathroom.

"But wait…" PJ followed him. Dan stopped and looked at him. "We still have three classes left."

"I don't care. I want to go home." Dan said. He grabbed PJ's hand and dragged him down the hallway, still a little flustered by what just happened between him and Phil.

Dan didn't know what Phil was planning and he was a little scared, but Dan couldn't stop thinking about him. He had never thought about another boy like this before.

But Phil. Phil Lester was different, and Dan kind of liked it.


End file.
